Preston Stormer
Preston Stormer is the leader of the famous Alpha Team. History Hero 1.0 Early Life Little is known about Stormer before the Rise of the Rookies movie. He was clearly built in the Assembly Tower of HF like all heroes. Akiyama Makuro saw something great in him as he does now in young Furno. It is known, however, that Stormer once had a partner known as Von Ness who abandoned him and his commander Thrusher during a battle with a giant drone. The incident had both marked Stormer's career as a hero and haunted him for life. Taking down the powerful drone impressed citizens and heroes alike across the galaxy, but the hurt of losing his teammate Von Ness has haunted him well into fully qualified hero hood. It is told by Furno that Stormer is the harshest hero on rookies and demands nothing less than perfection. This is no doubt caused by the Alpha Leader's mistrust of everyone, especially rookies, during that traumatizing mission in New Stellac City. Due to the events in Rise of the Rookies, Stormer's opinion on rookies has softened considerably thanks to Furno. Preston Stormer was created as a Hero in the Hero Factory assembaly tower. He was a member of Von Ness' original team. During a mission, the team was aswering a routine burglary in progress in New Stellac City. Much to heroes' surprise, the city was being attacked by a giant drone. Stormer and Von Ness's team leader, Thresher, protecting the rookies, made a run at the drone and lead it away from the rookies but while doing so was badly injured and knocked out. Stormer went to confront the Drone but Von Ness refused to join him. Time was of the essence, so the stomer ordered Von Ness to protect Thrusher; instead of doing what he was asked to do, Von Ness climbed in the Dropship that had bought them to the city and flew away. ....are you dead or what?" ]] Doing so, he left Thresher for dead. Stormer tried to stop his former partner, he even atempted, unsecsessfuly, to smash the window Realizing that he could not convince Von Ness to stay, Stormer managed to disable the drone using the ship to his advantage. Despite his victory, Von Ness got away. From that day fourth, Von Ness blamed Stormer for what happened on New Stellac City and vowed his revenge (revenge on what exactly isn't completely clear). It is unknown if Thresher survived this incident or not. Stormer also gained a small amount of paranoia at the result of the former hero's betrayal and finds it difficult to trust any new heroes in HF. In Makuro Private Notebook Excerpts there is more that Akiyama Makuro adds to Stormer's history. Once Stormer became the leader of Alpha Team he asked for his weapon to be upgraded with many new attachments that would prove useful. Almaak IV/Cornelius Zo Stormer led his team on a mission where the neighboring planet of Almaak V went missing and who else but the legendary Alpha Team would come. After studying the situation Stringer noticed that Almaak IV was still in its original position. Jimi Stringer used his mastery over Sonic technology and took off the planet's cloaking device. It was discovered that some of the government wanted to start a war but they were quickly arrested. Alpha team saved a city that was under attack from Cornelius Zo and his army of Tiger Ants. Dunkan Bulk drove a tank, the Crusher in and the Tiger Ants fled. Alpha team then went into an interview with Hero Factory FM but were called away in the middle of the interview. Trials of Furno When Alpha team were protecting a batch of C-4000 they wer e attacked by Xplode and Rotor. After Bulk and Stringer held them off, Alpha team leader Preston Stormer took XPlode and Rotor down. He let the rookie, William Furno cuff them, and both Xplode and Rotor escaped. Stormer was angry with Furno and decided to later take Furno, Mark Surge and Natalie Breez on a training mission. On the way Stormer got a call telling him that XPlode was going to take out a Explosives Plant. The Heroes managed to distract Xplode with an empty Hero Pod. They attacked XPlode and Rotor, Stormer was beaten instantly but the rookies managed to beat them. Furno cuffed Rotor with Hero Cuffs but XPlode escaped. Core Crisis HF002 begins directly from the last episode where Stormer and Furno arrive back from their mission againstXplode and Rotor. Furno immediately goes to get his core recharged, while Stormer is hesitant. Soon enough, Stringer and Bulk, the other two members of the Alpha Team, call to report that they had successfully sealed the mine where the last episode took place. Before the two veterans can come back to HF, Zib reports a disturbance in an unfinished prison known as Penitentiary 1331. . Soon enough."]]Stormer clearly wishes to join them in battle, but Zib forbids it revealing that a hero cannot leave the complex unless his core is recharged. Much to Stormer's annoyance he is forced to watch his friends battle Corroder at the penitentiary the entire episode. Furno, after coming back from recharge]], wishes to join them as well. At first Stormer declines the offer, but is wheedled down when Zib reveals that there aren't any other heroes available. Much to the veteran's surprise, Furno manages to get the drop on Corroder and along with Breez's help, succeed in scaring off the villain. At the end of the episode, Stormer reveals suspicions about who sent Corroder and why. Enemy Within In the very beginning of the episode we see Stormer with Furno, Breez, and Surge going to the colonyMekron II. Stormer reveals that he knows someone there named Chief Drax, who he respects and has called to meet him there. Unfortunately, when the team arrives the Alpha Leader suspects that something is wrong with Drax. Quickly it is revealed that Meltdown had infected the chief with nuclear nanobots that controlled his mind. Meltdown immediately infects Stormer as well, who was trying to block an attack directed at Furno. Revealing that his job was complete, Meltdown left the scene. Back at HF, Stormer's infection grows worse as he begins to attack his friends and manages to leave the building in his unstable condition. Thankfully Furno manages to find Stormer due to a previous conversation they had at the beginning of the episode and fights him. After a long battle in the sky, Furno manages to knock some sense into the infected Stormer by comparing him to Von Ness. The Alpha Leader is then brought back to HF where he is cured. Stormer is convinced now more than ever who was behind the attack. Comic 3: Enemy Within has an interesting take on this episode. Von Nebula Immediately, we begin the episode where everything began going down hill for Stormer, in New Stellac City.It is quickly clear to the Alpha Team that they have walked into a trap and nearly all the villains they've faced in the previous episodes (and some more) have come back. After a long while of fighting, Furno's group arrives to help but soon after Von Nebula opens his black hole. Nebula manages to take away all the heroes' weaponry, but the group survives after utilizing their Hero Link. Stormer is so bent on ending this feud between him and his former friend that he allows himself to get sucked in the hold, along with Furno who follows him. Despite being annoyed at the rookie's recklessness, Stormer then realizes he has been just as careless. The two proceed to climb the black hole (somehow), only to find Von Nebula. For the first time, Stormer trusts Furno enough to save the day much to Nebula's surprise. As Von Nebula used to be Von Ness, a previous partner and friend of Stormer's in his rookie days. Nebula claims to know Stormer would never trust anyone during a mission and is gravely mistaken when Furno destroys the black hole. The two capture Von Ness in his own Black Hole Orb Staff. At the very end, Furno and Stormer have made amends with one another and are currently friends. Hero 2.0 Ordeal of Fire At some point, Preston Stormer, along with William Furno, Natalie Breez and Mark Surge, were sent to Tanker Station 22 to protect the station worker. The Heroes saved the workers but proved to be no match for Fire Lord and his henchbots. The Heroes returned back to Hero Fatory to receive upgrades so that their armor would be able to withstand the enemies Lava Sphere Shooters and other weapons. During the Ordeal of Fire movie, or HF005 the focus was yet again completely on Stormer. Though even the great Alpha Leader could not take down Fire Lord and his crew, Stormer refused to give up. Unfortunately, since the safety of the workers at this station were his primary focus Stormer was forced to abandon Surge, who bravely lead away the Fire Team from the civilians. After he arrived back in the Assembly Tower, Stormer pleaded with Akiyama Makuro to get the new 2.0 Upgrade. At first the founder of HF was skeptical, but he was so impressed with Stormer's dedication that he allowed the upgrade. Stormer, Furno, and Breez had trouble adjusting to their new bodies both on and off the battle field. This lackof experience in these new forms almost cost the small hero team their lives. Stormer confronted Fire Lord directly, but his strength was too great. The villain proceeded to tell the Alpha Leader his origin. Apparently the two had met at some point on Talos 5, a mining planet, where Fire Lord was once a mere worker. Someone, either those in charge of the mine or Hero Factory itself, allowed the implanting of special augments in the workers' fingers. Fire Lord was among these test subjects to receive the augment where he could absorb enough energy so that employees wouldn't have to rest, and been able to work for a longer period of time. Unfortunately, there was a miscalculation and the augments absorbed far more power than he nor any of the other workers could take. Fire Lord went mad as he was literally corrupted with power. Stormer feels terrible for what happened to the villain and offers to cure him, though much to the Alpha Leader's surprise, Fire Lord refuses as he has grown to like his insanity. Eventually, Nex and Evo arrive and easily defeat Fire Lord's minions until Surge comes out of nowhere to take out the fire boss himself. Stormer still feels guilty about Fire Lord and hopes that HF can find a cure for him now that he's been detained. Hero 3.0 Savage Planet Heroes Preston Stormer, William Furno, Julius Nex, Dunkan Bulk and Jimi Stringer discovered that Daniel Rocka was missing on Quatros. Stormer revealed that Quatros was a Techno Organic Planet where the Quaza had effected the plants and animals there. The Heroes were then upgraded to Hero 3.0s. The Heroes departed to the planet Quatros, but were surprised to see that the shields around it had been deactivated. When it was decreed by Hero Factory that mining Quaza on the planet caused devastating results, Makuro halted the mining there and encased Quatros in a protective shield so no one could mine there. Unfortunately, Makuro's worst fear has come true. Only someone with the Hero Factory codes could deactivate the shield, codes that exiled professor Aldous Witch had access to. The planet underwent unusual changes caused by the mining of Quaza. Stormer reveals that Aldous was obsessed with the powerful Quaza core all heroes had. At some point stopped the professor from giving himself his own Quaza Core. Hero Factory felt it would be too dangerous to put him in jail and instead sentenced Aldous to a far worse fate by exiling him all together. Back on Quatros, Nex managed to fix on Daniel Rocka's signal and the group headed into the unknown. The Heroes find Rocka badly injured. He reveals to the Heroes that a being by the name of Witch Doctor assumed he meant Aldous Witch. Furno attempted to attack the villain, but was stopped by the roots of the planet that were apparently under the Witch Doctor's control. Furno attempts to attack the villain again, but the Witch Doctor easily outmatches him with his superior speed and cunning. The Witch Doctor reveals that he wanted the Heroes to come to Quatros so that he could use their Hero Craft to escape the dying planet. The Heroes recover an injured Furno while the Witch Doctor disappears. The group attempts to warn Stormer and Bulk about Aldous Witch, but Waspix , Raw-Jaw rush them. Characteristics Gadgets and Abilities Stormer was equipped with a Multifunctional Ice Weapon and is the leader of the Alpha Team. He is a classic hero type and is a fairly new model. He has gone on countless missions and has a great level of experience. Since becoming a Hero 2.0, he has donned new armor and a new weapon: a Multi-Tool Ice Shield. This gadget functions as both a protective device for a Hero as well as a powerful weapon to take the fight to the bad guys. Its tough shell is large enough to absorb high-temperature blasts, and its built-in ice recharge brings things down to a manageable level. Stormer has changed it so it can access his core using a tube, and shoots ice spikes and has a freezing super blade. His helmet has sensors and a telescopic lens to aid with sight. Personality Stormer is hard on all rookies and believes they need to learn quickly in order to survive. In the Alpha Leader's youth he would train so hard that he'd deplete his Hero Core of power. This proves that if Stormer wants to achieve something, he will do just about anything to accomplish his goals. The Alpha Leader has a lot of confidence in his skills, but he was so hurt by the desertion of a former hero, and friend, that he has trouble accepting help from those around him. Stormer wonders to this day whether there was something more he could've done to keep his friend Von Ness from going awol. Furno attempts to impress the Alpha Leader with his fancy tricks and knowledge of the enemy, but it was some time before Stormer could accept the kid as a hero due to his mistrust of rookies. In Makuro Private Notebook Excerpts the founder of Hero Factory shares his opinion on Stormer's performance as a hero and gives a psychological analysis. This is rare as Akiyama Makuro is a mysterious figure, who built Stormer, and prefers to keep his thoughts to himself. These excerpts give the audience insight into this character's mind. In Comic 1: Trials of Furno, Comic 2: Core Crisis, and Comic 3: Enemy Within focus far more on Stormer's character rather than Furno's. Here, Trials of Furno begin with the Alpha Leader's thoughts (in a log) of his current mission. It shows how he is perfectly aware of the red rookie's frustration at not being a part of the fight though Stormer couldn't care less. The comic book, written by Greg Farshtey, makes the jokes, characters, and dialogue far more natural than in the Hero Factory TV Show. In this continuity, we are allowed to see into the Alpha Leader's thoughts throughout the mission unlike in HF001. The comics deal with Stormer as a disgruntled hero who may keep rookies out of the mission, not only because of Von Ness, but also for fear of their safety. Yet, in later episodes Stormer became a bit more friendly with the rookies and aswell as Furno. Quotes Appearances * Comic 1: Trials of Furno * HF001 * Comic 2: Core Crisis * HF002 * Comic 3: Enemy Within * HF003 * HF004 * Comic 5: Ordeal of Fire * HF005 * Comic 6: Savage Planet * HF006 * Mission: Von Nebula ** Practice ** Exterminator ** Mayhem in The Circuit ** Heat Wave ** Behind the Veil * Mission 2: Ordeal of Fire * Creep Crushers * Heropad Challenges Set Information Stormer 7164 Preston Stormer.jpeg Stormer 2.0 Box.jpeg Stormer_3.jpeg * Stormer's is set number 7164. * Stormer was released in summer 2010. * Stormer contains 17 pieces. Stormer 2.0 * Stormer 2.0 was released in winter 2011. * Stormer 2.0 is set number 2063. * Stormer 2.0 has 31 pieces. * Stormer 2.0 has a combiner set with Breez 2.0 * A code printed on the inside of the canister lid can be entered on HeroFactory.com. Stormer 3.0 * Stormer 3.0 is set for release in summer 2011. * Stormer 3.0 is set number 2145. * Stormer 3.0 has 31 pieces. * A code printed on the inside of the canister lid can be entered on HeroFactory.com. * Stormer 3.0 can be combined with Rocka 3.0. Stormer XL * Stormer XL is set for release in july 2012. * Stormer XL is set number 6230. * Stormer XL has 89 pieces. Trivia * You could Win Preston Stormer and XPlode here. The competition ended in September 2010 (NZ only). * He is also known as "The Pro". See Also * Gallery:Hero Factory TV Show * Gallery:Preston Stormer * Review:Preston Stormer * Review:Stormer 2.0 * Review:Stormer 3.0 Sources * Building Instructions on Hero Factory.com * Confidential: Preston Stormer * Products: 7164 * Bios: Preston Stormer